


What Was Missed

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Character Death Fix, Introspection, POV First Person, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester muses over recent events, post 2.7, in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Missed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

I woke and held my breath in the darkness, my ears straining to hear what had disturbed me. A soft scuffle had my heart pounding. I was back in the ARC, running for my life as the damned future predator hunted me down. I could feel the pain explode in my chest as its claws carved into my vulnerable flesh. I gasped for air and my fingers scrabbled for my pistol, ever present since that day.

As the memories faded, my breathing slowly returned to normal. I knew I was at home, that I was safe... well, as safe as I could be in a world where time spat out creatures without rhyme or reason. 

My breathing slowly evened out as I calmed down and I lay in the darkness for a moment. But only for a moment as I still had to find out what had woken me up. I carefully slid out of my bed to pad barefoot across my bedroom and I almost held my breath as I crept down the stairs and headed towards the sound, towards my front room. I moved slowly, cautiously, until I could see though the partially open door and almost snorted. How the hell could I have forgotten he was here? Well, I knew the answer to that. I had thought it was yet another dream, especially when I had once again woken up alone. 

I took my time to stare at Stephen as he stared out into the night, his fingers tapping on the window. I had spent so long believing I would never see him again. I licked my lips as my gaze ran over his naked flesh before I swallowed thickly as I catalogued the numerous scars criss-crossing his back... well, most of his body. Healed but they were a far too visible reminder of what had happened only a few months ago.

I sighed softly as I recalled the day I realised just how badly I had taken my eyes off the ball and almost allowed the ARC to implode. Although most of my people might have thought I had not noticed the tension between them, I had not stepped in and settled the argument between Cutter and Stephen for one reason and one reason only – Stephen had told me he could handle it and, truth be told, I was relieved for I had my mind on other matters. I thought Stephen knew what he was doing, after all he'd been handling Cutter for years. I should have paid more attention. Being involved in a messy divorce was no excuse for failing my people. It had taken Leek's betrayal and being hunted by a future predator to focus my mind on my job rather than on the disaster that had been my marriage. The news that Stephen had died trying to stop Helen's and Leek's madness had been like a punch to my guts. 

I had been amazed that the ARC had continued to function in the aftermath. Those few weeks had seemed a never ending hell to me as I'd tried to hold the ARC together while secretly dealing with the fallout of my private life. I had taken the berating from the minister without complaint. I had never been one to blame my failings on my personal problems. I hadn't even mentioned them to him, firmly convinced that he would not take the news that I was being divorced because I was shagging one of my team well – even if my ex-wife had been having affairs for years before I had fallen for Stephen. I had, however, defended my team and fought to retain control of the ARC. It was the least I could do to make up for my failure. That and in memory of Stephen, although I certainly hadn't mentioned that to any of my people.

I hadn't understood why Stephen had sacrificed his life for Cutter, especially after the fallout of their argument. Cutter had seemed just as confused and had even tried to resign but I had refused it. I had always believed I would relish being done with that man, but... Stephen would not have wanted it. A few days after Cutter's attempted resignation, I had received a parcel from a law firm. I had spent the night reading Stephen's notes and his realisation that Helen had been playing him and working with Leek, that Leek was the bloody traitor. I shook my head at Stephen's plan to pretend to believe Helen's accusation that I was the traitor and trap them. I sighed, if only he had come to me, if only he had told me what he suspected and knew, it could all have ended differently. But Stephen hadn't. He had wanted to prove himself to Cutter, and, I believe, to me. To prove that he was worthy of a second chance at happiness. I had never doubted that he was, he had been a young man at the time and young men do not think about consequences. I had been determined to take my own second chance and do my job properly. The scar I earned that day would now serve as a reminder of just how much slip ups and distractions had cost me. 

I smiled slightly as I rephrased that thought. What it had almost cost me. I had never been so happy to hear about an anomaly as I had been a few weeks ago. When Connor had called in far too excited to be understood and I had only learned of the impossible when Abby had taken the phone from him and informed me that Stephen was back. Safe and whole. 

I was actually lost for words before I rallied and ordered her to bring Stephen back to the ARC. I had been almost pacing as I had waited for them to arrive, half-convinced that it was all a sick joke, that it wasn't him. When I first saw Stephen enter the ARC I had nearly forgotten myself and rushed forward to embrace him, to kiss him and never let him go. Nearly but not quite. Two things stopped me and my image wasn't the main reason. I had to wonder if this was really my Stephen, especially after Jenny had slowly informed my of Helen's comment to her. That she had been Claudia Brown, once. I had refused to get my hopes up and have them shattered if he was not my Stephen. 

Stephen's sigh broke into my thoughts and I shook my head to scatter my memories. The past no longer mattered, only here and now did. Stephen was here, he was safe and he was home. What more could I want? I smiled as I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his shoulder. “Trouble sleeping?” 

Stephen took his time replying and I wasn't sure if he even knew what had woken him in the night. “I missed this.”

“Missed what?” I looked out of the window, seeking whatever he was referring to. There was nothing new that I could see, just the same street that I had lived on for years. 

“The city.” Stephen shook his head in disbelief. “I never thought I'd miss it. I used to wake in the night to the sounds of car doors slamming, drunks yelling and fighting.” He turned and kissed me. “It's quieter here, but I could still hear the train going over the points and the distant hum of traffic if I lay awake at night.”

“I would have thought you'd like the quiet.” I knew Stephen preferred the countryside. He had loved spending time on my modest estate away from the city. I remembered finding places I hadn't realised existed when he had enticed me into walking with him. I smiled as I recalled that walking wasn't all we had done.

“I thought so too, but the future was just too quiet. No birdsong, no traffic.”

“No drunks?”

“Definitely no drunks or their off-key singing.” Stephen snorted softly, “I even missed that.” 

“Nothing else?” 

Stephen grinned and drew me into another kiss, his tongue dipping inside my mouth and tangling with my own tongue. “You. Your cock. Your arse. Your tongue. Your mouth.” He paused for a moment, opening his mouth before closing it. Suddenly seeming so unsure.

“Stephen?” 

“I realised something when I was.... away.” At my quirked eyebrow, he continued, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I should have told him long ago. Maybe it would have stopped him trying to take on Leek and Helen alone. Maybe if I had admitted how I had – how I did – feel about him, I would not have almost lost him. 

Gentle fingertips caressed my face. “I should have told you, James. I never thought you were the enemy. I just –” 

I stopped his explanation by kissing him firmly, our lips hungry against each others. “Come back to bed. We can listen to the city together.” Stephen waggled an eyebrow at me and I smiled at him. “That too.”


End file.
